The world of the unforgiving
by Prof. Flitwick
Summary: This is a spoof of the hunger games in a very small way, basically I got my inspiration from it


The beautiful innocents

They had already taken her, my older sister. It all started about three days ago, just before the world went to war.  
>Twelve men with huge biceps and triceps almost bulging out of their vein webbed skin were walking down the streets like they owned them. Their singlets where ripped, like they had just been in a fight, and they were carrying huge shot guns over their shoulders, as if they would kill anyone that would get in their way.<br>Knocking on every door they demanded for young adult girls, about the age of 18 or 19. Exactly like Dianna Rose.  
>One after the other, sometimes willingly, other times, gun fire would echo around the streets.<br>The soldiers brought them to the city centre, where families of those who had been taken were standing. If family members tried to get to the girls, it was simple. Bang.  
>My mother and father knew it was only a matter of time. They told Dianna to hide, and me to sit in the living room. Dianna ran to her old hiding spot in the linen cupboard, where the towels where kept. Mother gave her a sandwich and then ran to sit next to my father.<br>They were scared, just like me. I peeked out of the window and saw Nicole, a girl from my class, get taken away from her family. She looked at her parents desperately, and then went willingly with a man.  
>Just when I thought she had given up she managed to get out of the man's arms. Focusing on running away from the man, she didn't notice a man reach over her and knock her out.<br>A scream came from her mother and the soldier turned and threatened her. She then walked back inside the house, crying, in her husband's arms.

_thump, thump, thump_

They were here. Mum ran to the door and started talking to the men, saying that Dianna had run away.  
>'Poor Dianna. All alone on the streets, she didn't even take the sandwich that I had made for her lunch that day. She was furious with me. I wouldn't let her see him, and she slapped me. Without looking back, she left, to go with <em>him.' <em>She cried out, barely getting all the words out.  
>Mum was too busy to notice, but two men walked in the door. One joined in the conversation, the other walked over to us.<br>'Hezo pretty,' he said, 'why you no frightened? You too obsessed wid my amazing looks? How 'bout we go to back room and do some bang, bang?' he said, drunk. Suddenly he picked up my hand and smooched it. Instead of a small kiss, he ended up slobbering and I snatched my hand back.  
>Oblivious to our chat with the third soldier, the largest man had continued the conversation with my mother. 'Victor, search the house. See if she's hiding her. Open cupboards, search under beds.' Ordered the largest man to the second.<br>Father seemed to solemn for words. Lately he had been acting depressed. Ever since that day at work (when Freddie got electrocuted), he had never been the same. As for the moment, he was just staring at the corner of the coffee table that was closest to him.  
>The third soldier had decided that I would not like to do any 'bang, bang' with him in the back room and changed his tactics. He found a purple cushion from the couch next to the window, and fashioned himself a seat on the coffee table.<br>We then started a staring contest, him looking at me and smiling and after a minute or too, started drooling. I stared at him and smiled, also secretly planning his 'accident' death.  
>Soldier Number Two (aka Victor) came back dragging Dianna by the shoulder. Soldier Number One then pulled out his shot gun out from behind him and pointed it at my mother. The man on the coffee table looked at the commotion and suddenly fell off the table. I chuckled and Soldier Number Three stood up immediately and held his shot gun at my neck.<br>'If we no go to the back room and do bang, bang, you go bang, bang!' He said, suddenly changing his mood again. Soldier Number Two shot him a look; he then reluctantly lowered his shot gun and trudged over to the group at the door.  
>While this was happening the conversation was still continuing. 'Idiot woman, you think you could hide a 19 year old girl from the army? You starting to think you might have convinced us of your stupid little cover story?' He loaded the gun. 'You can run,' he nodded to Diana, 'but you can't hide.'<br>Dad started muttering something about cold tea and stood up and grabbed a wine glass and put it in the microwave. I ran over to Soldier Number Three, stole his gun, and grabbed the cuff of his collar. I pulled him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed.  
>He smirked at me and said, 'I knew you'd come zoo darlink-'and I shot him in the centre of his heart, from standing two feet away from him (which I was pretty proud of).<br>'There's you're 'bang, bang' in the back room for ya!' I yelled back at him as I ran to my mother and sister.  
>Soldier Number Two had taken Dianna outside into the street and she was fighting back, but not succeeding. Legs flailing, he took her to the city centre. Mum was still yelling at the leader trying to win mercy.<br>'You idiot, daft, stupid piece of scum! How do you go around killing people just because of money? How much money do you earn anyway?' she demanded.  
>'That's for me to know, and you to find out.' He said, grinning. Without looking back, he turned and ran out into the middle of the street, still smiling.<p>

That was then. This is now. I am the next to be taken.

Seventeen days from then, they came back. No one knew they were coming until they started knocking. Mum closed the blinds to make me feel less scared. I could hear my best friend trying to distract the soldiers, but it didn't work.  
>One came through the window, another through the locked front door. Mum screamed and hid behind the couch, while my dad came out from the bathroom saying, 'Come in, the door's open.'<br>I stood right in front of the man, fell to my knees and cried. He bumped me on the top of my head with the butt of his gun, knocking me out.

~ 5 ~


End file.
